When Silence is Tarnished
by Nym Washi
Summary: Voices have been stolen, the question is how and why? **Please R&R NEW Chapter 5**
1. Dramatic ReEntry

  
Author's Notes: PLEASE READ:--- Okay, this story is a personal challenge set by a friend, she noticed my stories contain a lot of dialogue. So the challenge was to write an action/adventure story with NO dialogue. Not sure where this one is going yet, bear with me. As you all know (those who know me) Jonas and I don't get on, thus a Season 6 setting with Danny-boy.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine except the original story idea.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
As the intrepid explorers stepped through the wormhole they were greeted on the opposite end by a warm sun and humid air. Giant stone pillars stood before them in a rough semi-circle, they were bare of any symbols or patterning and Dr. Jackson scurried over. He'd been itching to get his archaeology fingers on them since he saw the MALP footage. Jack O'Neill spied more bright green trees scattered along the landscape and turned to comment to his 2IC as the wormhole disengaged behind them.  
  
The words never left his mouth as the central pillar began to emit a low hum. Four heads snapped around, alert immediately as the other stone shafts shot green bolts the central pillar. All at once the wormhole engaged behind the team and the greenish light engulfed the quartet, forcing back through the blue rippling circle.   
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
The General stood next to the technician as the wormhole engaged. When no IDC was received he ordered the Iris closed. The technician tried, but the intrinsic part of their defence would not respond.  
  
The crackling energy now filled the gateroom, General Hammond order the guards to stand back but remain in the gateroom. Suddenly Dr. Jackson came flying through the gate and slammed into a group of the armed personnel. Colonel O'Neill followed quickly behind him crashing into a MALP awaiting use for another mission.   
  
The amount of the unknown energy had doubled, it now pulsed through all of the bases systems. The General could see medical personnel pouring into the gateroom to attend to the Doctor and the Colonel.  
  
Just as suddenly as the first two, Teal'c and Major Carter flew through the open portal. They both connected with a glass divider separating the control room from the area that housed the Stargate. The ex-jaffa was slightly before the smaller Major and took the brunt of the collision. Both crashed to the floor only to be surrounded by medical personnel.  
  
The green energy dissipated with the wormhole disengaging. The General watched as the foursome were taken off to the infirmary in varying states of awareness. It was only then that he noticed the quietness.  
  
Hammond opened his mouth and began to speak, but nothing came out. With rising panic he turned and looked at the others in the room with him, all were experiencing the same problem. Normal sounds were being emitted from all manner of devices but not a single word could be uttered.  
  
Through the Cheyenne Mountain Complex the same phenomenon was afflicting the populace. The General ran to a console and enacted quarantine procedures.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 29/03/03   
  
Y'know, reviews make me write faster. Yes I am aware that a simialr idea was used in Buffy... I like both shows so sue me....


	2. How Do You Control a Cranky Colonel?

  
Author's Notes: PLEASE READ:--- Okay, this story is a personal challenge set by a friend, she noticed my stories contain a lot of dialogue. So the challenge was to write an action/adventure story with NO dialogue. Not sure where this one is going yet, bear with me. As you all know (those who know me) Jonas and I don't get on, thus a Season 6 setting with Danny-boy.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine except the original story idea.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The infirmary was now cluttered with people. All of SG-1 had been taken there after their dramatic return. They filled four of the beds as nurses tried to keep them still enough to treat. Teal'c was the worst afflicted, through crashing into the plate glass window he'd cracked several vertebrae. He'd live however and have a full recovery thanks to his symbiote. Janet had checked him over personally, had it been Major Carter who'd hit the glass she suspected they'd have been planning a memorial.  
  
Janet had ordered the complete check up of everyone on base. They were yet to find anyone not afflicted by the loss of vocal usage. And she was no closer to finding an answer. Sighing the doctor's attention was grabbed by a commotion at the end of the ward. Seemed Colonel O'Neill hadn't seen his team members yet. And as he'd only suffered a broken arm he was fairly irate and fairly mobile.  
  
Dashing down to the two nurses struggling to hold the Colonel still so they could plaster his arm, Janet scribbled on a piece of paper. She waved it in front of him to grab his attention. Jack paused in his struggling long enough to read the hastily written message. He then looked at Janet for confirmation, seeing in her eyes that it was the truth he eased back on to the bed and allowed the nurses to finish up on his arm.  
  
Janet sighed thankful, Daniel had come out okay with a few bruises and Teal'c would be fine. But she knew Sam wasn't back from x-ray yet and she knew that Jack wouldn't buy her message of they're all okay' for long. She also knew it was hard enough to restrain O'Neill when she had a voice and she didn't have time to be sorting him out today. She had a base wide riddle to unravel.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Daniel stepped into the infirmary and stopped in the doorway. He scanned the familiar beds for a sign of the rest of his team-mates. Hearing a crash down one end he turned sharply and headed in the direction it came from. His suspicions proved correct when he found an irate Jack O'Neill who looked very happy to see him.  
  
Jack sighed with relief upon seeing Daniel, Janet had told the truth on one part at least, Daniel was fine. Jack with one arm now in plaster gestured to Daniel. He pointed at himself and then at Daniel and then at two empty spaces.  
  
Daniel caught on and nodded. Yes they were okay. Jack sighed and gestured around them again. He wanted to know if they really were okay where were they. Daniel thought for a moment and looked about. A poster of the human body was on the wall. He moved over to it and snapped his fingers to get Jack's attention.  
  
Daniel made hand movements of someone taller than he, then gestured to his forehead. Jack nodded in understanding. He was talking of Teal'c. Daniel pointed to the spinal column on the poster and made a breaking motion with his fingers. Jack's eyes flew wide and Daniel quickly shook his head. He pointed to his stomach and then to the picture of the spine again. The penny dropped for Jack and he remembered Junior would help Teal'c.   
  
Jack pointed at himself, then Daniel then at the poster and shrugged. Daniel being a linguist got it. Me, you, Teal'c. Jack wanted to know about Sam. Pointing at the poster again Daniel touched the section of the chest cavity. He outlined the ribs and made the broken motion with his fingers again. Jack winced, broken ribs were not fun.   
  
Jack was about to ask where they were when an SF presented himself and a note to the two men. They were wanted in General Hammond's office. It seemed in the few hours since they arrived back Janet had managed to get a few answers.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym - 01/04/03  
  
Please review cause that's what I live for, this is actually a lot harder than it first sounded! But I'm having fun. More to come soon...


	3. Supernatural Causes

  
Disclaimer: Not mine, except for the original story line.  
  
  
*@ * @ * @ *@ * @ *  
  
Sitting down in the briefing room Jack knew it was going to be a mix of interesting and difficult. Briefings were hard enough around here without having all the participants voiceless.  
  
Teal'c was so far unaccounted for, considering the fact he had a broken back Jack wasn't surprised. Even with a symbiote he did cop some damage, and it would take time for his spine to heal. O'Neill just hoped he had been able to enter kel'no'reem to recover.  
  
Janet and Sam were the last to enter. Sam gritting her teeth as she sat down, obviously supporting a newly bandaged chest. Daniel caught her eyes and she smiled at him, reassuringly. Janet snapped her fingers and Sg-1's head swivelled around to face her, just like a teacher reprimanding students in primary school.  
  
Opening her folder Dr. Fraiser handed out sheets to everyone in the room. They all said the same thing, that there wasn't anything wrong. All members of the base that she had tested came back with everything functioning normally. It wasn't even similar to the situation with Colonel O'Neill when the Ancient's language was downloaded into his brain. Everyone simply couldn't speak and there was no medical explanation.   
  
General Hammond sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. There were days when he loved his job, even though he usually didn't go offworld. It was great meeting new races, securing funds to help other civilisations defend against the Goa'uld, and he had some of the best people on the planet under his command. Yes, his position sure was fantastic some days. Today was not one of those days.   
  
He rose to his feet and handed a folder to Daniel Jackson, making an ushering motion for them to clear the room. According to Dr. Fraiser they were definitely dealing with supernatural elements. He had already considered the idea that maybe the device had been a weapon, but what would the point have been to render your foe unable to speak. They were still communicating, albeit in different ways and it took more time. He sighed again, it just didn't make sense.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Daniel was back in his office/lab, pouring over the contents of the folder Hammond had given him. Teal'c was deep in kel'no'reem in his quarters, Sam had been ordered back to the infirmary for observation and Jack was somewhere, hopefully not thinking of irritating Daniel anytime soon.  
  
He'd been a little confused when the General had handed him the folder but when he opened it he understood. It was copies of the telemetry the MALP had sent back. Stills of the pillars that had shot the green energy. It was Daniel's turn to sigh, there was nothing here. The pillars were devoid of writing or any form and glyph. He threw down the photo he was holding and moved to take off his glasses when something on the edge of one of the glossy pages caught his eye.   
  
He grabbed a magnifying glass and held the picture over in the light to see better. He was right there it was right on the edge of the photo.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym- 02/04/03  
  
CLIFFHANGERS! I love em...what about you guys?? Anyway thanks so much for all your kind reviews. Let me know about this new chapter, I have a good idea where this is going now.


	4. Using A Red Niko

  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit or monetary gain was made through this venture. I just love em thats all.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Sam shook her head, Daniel had burst in and slapped a photo from what looked like MALP data down on the bed-table in front of her. He kept pointing at something excitedly but Sam couldn't figure out what he was getting at. Her ribs hurt, Janet said or rather wrote that she broke three, and the nurses had taken away her pad and pen so she couldn't get more painkillers.  
  
Major Carter sighed again, snapping his wildly flapping arms down she looked him square in the eyes. Daniel got the point, he slowly turned the picture so it was right way up from Sam's perspective. Pulling out a red niko he circled the section he wanted her to look at. Carter picked up the glossy image and gasped. Gesturing for Daniel to help her she pulled herself up and walked briskly to find the Colonel. He had to see this.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
They found Jack in the gym, why was it whenever they needed him he was always working out, Daniel pondered. Due to the lackage of Teal'c, spines took awhile to heal even with symbiotes, the Colonel was beating the punching bag into oblivion.  
  
Dr. Jackson crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder, cringing as Jack spun and stopped just before punching the younger man in the stomach. In hindsight Daniel decided that creeping up on someone with Black Ops training had probably not been one of his better ideas.  
  
Sam walked swiftly over and held out the photo with the red circle. Jack plucked it out of her hands and glanced over it, he was about to dismiss the picture when his eye caught the edge of the image. Once again eyes widened when the took in what could be seen on the photo. The ageing Colonel glanced at the other two, and took off out the doorway, motion for the other two to follow.   
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *   
  
The trio burst into the General's office and O'Neill threw the MALP's image down on the desk, the three stood back triumphant and General Hammond stared at them. Sam plucked up the picture and traced her finger around the red circle. The General finally saw what had intrigued the other so much, there on the edge of the image was a shadowy figure.   
A shadowy figure who was neither a member of SG-1 nor anywhere near a darkened area. The figure stood in a patch of bright sunlight and appeared to be made up of pure darkened shadow. Hammond looked at the trio, open mouthed. Sam and Daniel grinned whilst Jack shrugged. Maybe they were approaching some answers.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Nym -03/04/03  
  
I know it's short, but I go back to work tomorrow and I wanted to get a little bit more out before all my time is taken up! Reviews help, I'll try and get more posted before Sunday, if not ASAP. 


	5. Darkness Engulfing

  
Author's Notes: Here we go, more story! I don't know if the bit towards the end is actually possible, I suppose it might be, but Archaeology is my area, not physics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the character's, only the original situation and storyline.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
  
It took another 4 hours before Hammond would give the go ahead for a team to go through the gate back to the planet. Much to SG-1's chagrin Daniel was the only one of their number going back. Jack was placed under infirmary arrest by Dr. Fraiser after she found of his trip to and workout in the gym, even with a broken arm. And Sam was out of the question, she pleaded to go but to no avail.  
  
Daniel was to be accompanied buy SG-2, Major Ferretti was not impressed. But as he like everyone else had no voice, there was little he could do to voice his complaints about The Jackson Curse.'  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The wormhole engaged in the gateroom as Dr. Jackson and SG-2 stood at the ready. There had been no familiar countdown, nor was there the familiar send off from General Hammond. Major Ferretti motioned to his team and they began the trudge up the ramp to the answers that may possibly lie on the other side.  
  
Daniel was set to follow them when he paused and turned. Glancing up at the control room he saw Carter and the General standing by the window, solemn expressions on their faces. With a wave he turned back and headed up towards the wormhole. Answers they must find.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Samantha Carter sat in her lab, fiddling and tinkering. Those were the technical terms, but even with the most interesting gizmo from her shelf to play with she couldn't concentrate. Daniel had left two hours ago, and the call in wasn't for another two hours. Sighing she turned on the desk lamp and got the shock of her life.  
  
Major Carter's left hand which was bathed in light remained dark and shadowy. She jumped up with a start and held her hand as far from herself as she could. The woman angled the light to examine her wrist and hand more closely, she could still feel her hand there. It was as if it was made of different properties and substances now.  
  
Stretching out her left arm she tried to grasp a pen off the table, it slipped straight through her fingers, try as she might she could not pick up the offending object. Carter was getting nervous now, this was way too out there for even her to explain away.  
  
At that moment Colonel O'Neill burst through her door, he carried a slip of paper that he held out to her with his non-broken arm. Sam reached for it, careful to use her right hand. It explained that Teal'c was now conscious. Sam folded it and nodded.  
  
As the pair headed for the door Jack tripped over on of Carter's many bits and pieces. She was quick to act and caught the Colonel. Except that he slipped through her black hand and ended up on the floor anyway. She tried to pull away but he grasped her forearm of her left arm. Starring at the black hand Jack O'Neill hauled himself and his 2IC to their feet. And pulled her out of the lab and down the corridor. Sam knew where they were going, back to Janet.  
  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
NYM- 25/04/03  
  
Okay, it's been awhile! Here's a little more, oh the writer's block! Reviews as always are helpful! 


End file.
